teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu (ギニュー, Ginyū) is a horned, purple-skinned humanoid alien who is the leader of the elite Ginyu Force. He is known as the strongest person in Freeza's army, with a power level second only to Freeza himself. Personality Ginyu is a dedicated member of Freeza's forces, and seems to be a great leader to the Ginyu Force. He cares about his soldiers and was deeply upset when all of them died, even asking for a moment to grieve. A strong showman, Ginyu has a flare for dramatic posing in everything he does, a practice he claims is done to boost the morale of his troops. Despite this oddity, Ginyu is a very by-the-books soldier, strictly adhering to military guidelines and practices while expecting the same of his men. While the original series Ginyu was fairly gruff, he is voiced by Antfish as something of an officer-and-a-gentleman, with a noticeable upperclass English accent and a dignified speech pattern. This carries over to when he is bodyswapped with Goku. Biography Prior to the start of the series, Ginyu was involved in the infamous yet unexplained jockstrap incident, during which he was noted as the one to "dig the holes." Captain Ginyu and his comrades are commissioned by Freeza to travel to Planet Namek in order to track down Vegeta along with delivering the new updated scouters. Upon reaching the planet, Freeza reports that Vegeta has stolen of his five DragonBalls and orders the Ginyu Force to recover them along with dealing of Vegeta and his two companions (Gohan and Krillin). After performing a quick warm-up routine, the Ginyu Force takes off to track down Vegeta. The Ginyu Force later confronts Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin and steals all five DragonBalls Vegeta has previously acquired. To prevent the Ginyu Force from stealing the last two DragonBalls, Vegeta tries to throw one DragonBall he was currently holding as hard as he could into the distance, but Burter manages to catch it due to his impressive speed. In an act of desperation, Vegeta demands Krillin to break the last DragonBall he was holding (having little-to-no success doing so), but Guldo manages to stop time and steals it. Leaving his comrades to deal with Vegeta and the others, Ginyu flies off to delivers the DragonBalls to Freeza. After delivering all seven DragonBalls to Freeza, the tyrant attempts to summon the eternal dragon and make his wish for immortality, but nothing really happens. Ginyu then states that there must be a password in summoning the dragon, which greatly angers Freeza because he believes he has already killed the whole Namekian race. Ginyu then informs Freeza to use his scouter to search for any surviving Namekians, which he uses to find three Namekians in an area that was left untouched by his forces. Freeza then heads off to the area while Ginyu stays behind to guard the seven DragonBalls. While waiting for Freeza's return, Jeice arrives to report to Ginyu that a powerful warrior has arrived and beat everyone else up. Feeling upset about the loss of his teammates, Ginyu states that they must not allow this to go unabated and must see their job through as professionals and decides to take matters into his own hands by accompanying Jeice to confront the new fighter. Upon arriving at the battle, Jeice confirms that Goku is the person responsible for taking out out most of their comrades, leading Ginyu to start mocking Goku due to the shape of his hair and his clothes. Jeice then warns Ginyu not to underestimate him because he was strong enough to take down Recoome and Burter without breaking a sweat and immediately gets punched in the face by Goku, leading Ginyu to become displeased about Jeice forgetting to his previous advice about dodging. He then engages Goku in battle after Vegeta leaves the area after finding out that Freeza is not back at his ship and the DragonBalls are being guarded by a group of low-level soldiers. As Ginyu battles Goku, it looks as if they are both neck-to-neck in strength, but Goku reveals that he's not even using half of his power. Ginyu initially dismisses Goke's claim as a bluff before the Saiyan powers up, causing Ginyu to become surprised as his power level is 180,000 at full power. When Jeice points out that Ginyu's max power level is only 120,000, Ginyu immediately dives into the water before popping back out. Out of stress and knowing the odds are against him, Ginyu tosses his scouter at Jeice and punches himself hard in the chest before swapping bodies with Goku using his body change technique. In his new body, Ginyu flies off with Jeice to return to Freeza's ship while leaving Goku, now in Ginyu's badly damaged body, to bleed to death. Upon arriving at Freeza's ship, they discover that someone has dug up the DragonBall, leading Ginyu to state that person would be in for the beating of their life. Krillin then appears and mistakes Ginyu as Goku before getting informed by Gohan that Ginyu is not Goku. Ginyu then proceeds to attack Gohan and Krillin before Goku (still in Ginyu's badly-damaged body) arrives. Upon seeing his father no longer in his own body, Gohan proceeds to go all-out and gives Ginyu a massive beatdown while Vegeta arrives and fights Jeice. After Vegeta kills Jeice, he goes on to attack Ginyu, being delighted about killing both Ginyu and Kakarrot at the same time. This confuses Ginyu as he never heard of "Kakarrot" and believes that everyone just calls him Goku. As Vegeta prepares to finish off Ginyu by charging at him, Ginyu attempts to use his body changing technique again to switch bodies with Vegeta. Just before the blast can connect, Goku manages to jump in the way, causing both sides to return to their original bodies. Vegeta then proceeds give Ginyu a severe beating before tossing him into the air. Seeing another opprotunity to swap bodies with Vegeta, Ginyu attempts to use his body change technique once. However, Goku notices a frog in his hand and throws it at the direction of the blast, leading Ginyu to accidentally swap bodies with a frog. Vegeta would then proceed to crush Frog-Ginyu under his boot, despite Goku trying to get him spare him. Abilities * Body Change: Ginyu posses the ability to switch bodies with someone else. He tends to wound himself before doing the technique so his foes will be weakened in his body. First used against Goku. Apperances Trivia *His favorite food is waldorf salad (which is how Krillin and Gohan realize Ginyu had committed Grand Theft Goku). *Ginyu is contracted under King Cold to perform the Dance of Joy post after every successful mission followed up with the Daddy’s Little Princess Dance (which is ordered by Freeza's brother). *Unlike in the original anime, Ginyu does not retain his own voice after switching bodies. After switching bodies with Goku, he speaks in Goku's voice with MasakoX adopting Ginyu's mannerisms. Likewise, Goku retains Ginyu's voice after the switch, with Antfish adopting Goku's mannerisms. *When in posession of Goku's body, Ginyu speaks with a very pronounced lisp. *While not dying in the original anime, Ginyu would later die in the later adaptation Dragon Ball Super also at the hands of Vegeta when Freeza was resurrected after he had taken over another solider in the Galactic Freeza Army, Tagoma's body. **Unlike the original anime, Ginyu dies in DBZ Abridged when Vegeta crushes him under his boot almost immediately following the body switch. *In the second episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged, Ginyu and the rest of the Ginyu Force are immediately crushed by Goku’s spaceship, which not only kills them, but also puts Goku out of commission. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Kaio-ken Victims